L'innocence et la cruauté d'un enfant
by Violons
Summary: Izaya n'aime pas les enfants. Vraiment pas. Pourtant, c'est un enfant qui va le rapprocher de la personne qu'il hait et admire le plus...  Attention Shizaya à venir!


**Titre : L'innocence et la cruauté d'un enfant. **

**Auteur ****: Violons**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Durarara et ses personnages appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita et Suzuhito Yasuda, je ne fais que les reprendre. **

**Genre : Drame, ****comédie****,… **

**Rating**** : T pour langage cru, violence physique et morale qui pourraient survenir... Le ****rating**** passera peut-être M qui sait. **

**Résumé : Izaya n'aime pas les enfants, c'est certain, il ne peut les ****supporter****. Mais il ****supporte**** encore moins Shizuo, ce qui est réciproque. Pourtant, un enfant va les rapprocher. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas. **

**Note de l'auteur : Bon ceci est ma toute première ****fanfiction****...Oui... mon petit bébé ! Je suis partie du principe qu'Izaya n'aime pas les enfants. Vous ****en saurez la**** raison dans le texte. Et puis, j'ai bien ri en imaginant Izaya et Shizuo jouer les gardes-gosse... Enfin bon je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! (PS : je pense que vous l'aurez deviné, mais je préviens tout de même... Il y a du Shizaya dans l'air... ) **

L'innocence et la cruauté d'un enfant

Chapitre 1 : L'enfant silence

C'est dans une froide nuit d'hiver que ce cri retentit. Cela faisait longtemps q'Ikebukuro n'avait été troublé par un tel son. A l'ordinaire, les règlements de compte, enlèvements et même meurtre se passaient dans le silence. Un silence produit par le bruit du quartier. Un silence venant d'un bruit ? Paradoxal ? Non. C'est tout à fait possible. Lorsque ce ''bruit'' devient bourdonnant et habituel. Lorsque ce ''bruit'' devient tellement anodin qu'on l'oublie… C'est le silence. Un silence bruyant. Et ce cri déchirant l'avait tranché. Comme une lame aiguisée aurait tranchée une tête(1). Et, comme dans une scène de film, la pluie se mit à tomber suite à ce hurlement, ironiquement. Des pas rapides résonnaient dans la petite ruelle. Mais ces sons ne provenaient pas du sol. En y prenant bien attention, on aurait pu remarquer cette ombre sur les toits, qui passait rapidement, furtivement, d'un toit à l'autre, en se frayant un passage sur les échelles métalliques de secours. Il semblait se moquer de la pluie. De cette eau salée s'égouttant de ses cheveux sombres et ses vêtements. Il cherchait. Ce cri l'avait interpellé. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Une chose dont il n'était pas au courant… Ce qui était bien rare. C'est pour cela que, ce soir-là, il se trouvait dehors, malgré la pluie. Izaya cherchait ce qui avait échappé à ses filets d'informations.

Il n'était pas sortit pour cela au départ. Il était seulement allé se promener dans Ikebukuro. Au fond de lui, il espérait rencontrer Shizuo. Comme ça. Pour l'énerver un peu plus. Pour faire grandir sa haine comme une plante précieuse qu'il entretiendrait. Mais il ne l'avait pas croisé. Et ce cri l'avait arrêté dans sa démarche guillerette et voletante. Il n'avait pas comprit. Et ça l'avait vexé. Izaya était ensuite partit dans la direction d'où semblait provenir ce cri. Oui, une action intéressante du quartier avait échappé à sa vigilance. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir plus que tout. Alors, comme un enfant curieux, il avait couru, droit vers ce qui l'avait interpellé, se glissant de toit en toit, son regard scrutant les moindres recoins des ruelles sombres s'étendant sous lui, au fil de sa recherche. La pluie cessa soudainement, s'en était irréel et le nuage qui avait provoqué cette ondée s'éloigna, laissant la lueur de la pleine lune éclairer ces ruelles en jeu d'ombres et de lumières bleutées fascinant. Il s'arrêta à l'angle du toit d'un immeuble, entrant ses mains dans les poches de son éternelle veste noire à bordure de fourrure. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il contemplait le paysage citadin, comme une peinture, ou une pièce de théâtre de marionnettes. Marionnettes dont il tirait les ficelles... Ou presque. Il repensa à ce cri qui, l'espace d'un instant, était sorti de son esprit. Ce cri-là, il n'avait tiré sur aucune cordelette que ce soit pour le faire naître. Non. Pour une fois : il n'y était pour rien. Et la curiosité le rongeait.

Soudainement, une couleur accrocha son regard, comme une tâche qui n'aurait rien à faire au milieu d'un tableau. Une tâche rouge. Un vêtement. Izaya observa quelques secondes le contraste entre ce rouge sang, étincelant, au milieu du bleu de la lumière et du noir des ombres du décor. Il attrapa la barre métallique de l'échelle de secours et il descendit rapidement, lâchant le métal à environ un mètre du sol, pour se laisser tomber gracieusement. Il s'approcha ensuite de la forme recroquevillée et son sourire se fana. Il grimaça même.

C'était un enfant.

Un enfant sous un manteau rouge sang. Le vêtement était très clairement bien trop grand pour lui. La capuche rabattue, Izaya ne pouvait voir son visage, mais à sa corpulence il n'avait eu aucun doute. Un enfant. Izaya n'aimait pas les enfants. Il n'aimait pas leur innocence idiote, leur manière de s'extasier sur tout ce qui les entoure. Il n'aimait pas leur cruauté. Car les enfants sont les êtres les plus cruels qui soient. Ils sont les plus cruels, car ils ignorent cette cruauté. Ignorant de leur propre méchanceté. Un enfant est bien plus dangereux qu'un adulte et Izaya le _savait_. Les enfants sont sans doute les seuls êtres à se trouver plus cruel que lui. En fait, les enfants lui ressemblent trop. C'est pour ça qu'il les haïssait.

Il les haïssait, mais il leur enviait leur ignorance. Cette ignorance qui les rapproche du divin. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Adam...Eve... si proche du divin, dans leur ignorance, ils ont croqué au fruit interdit. Ils ont trouvé une conscience. Et leur attachement au divin fut brisé. Ils furent chassés. Pour Izaya qui voulait être le seul à s'élever au-dessus de l'être humain, il avait trouvé des adversaires redoutables. Plus redoutables que le plus dangereux des yakuza. Plus redoutables que le plus fou des aliénés. Les enfants. Ces petits êtres si proches de ce que lui, voulait atteindre.

Izaya posa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches et il s'approcha lentement, son sourire fleurissant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. C'était si jouissif de narguer ce que l'on haït le plus. Et les enfants, bien que dangereux, sont aussi des proies faciles. Si facile. Paradoxal. Comme lui. Les enfants sont si proches du divin avec leur ignorance... mais, si fragiles. Izaya ne se gênerait pas pour embêter cet enfant-là, sans doute abandonné par quelque personne que ce soit. Peut -être était-il en train de mourir de faim ? De froid ? Mais il s'en moquait. Il s'en réjouissait.

Il s'arrêta juste en face de l'enfant et s'accroupit. La petite silhouette redressa la tête vers l'inconnu qui se tenait en face de lui.

-Alors, petit, on est tout seul dans le noir ?- Avait alors dit Izaya sur son ton moqueur et tranchant comme une lame de couteau.

Le gosse le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs. Son visage à présent éclairé par un rayon de lune, Izaya pouvait enfin discerner la face de ce petit être. Il était sans aucun doute un enfant ''métissé''. Il avait le style asiatique au niveau de son visage, ses yeux en amande, son teint de lait. Mais ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur peu habituelle pour un japonais : un blond particulièrement clair qui renforçait son air pâle… Et à l'âge qu'il devait avoir, sans doute quatre ou cinq ans, les teintures de cheveux ne sont pas d'actualité. Peut-être qu'un ou une immigrante l'avait laissé ici, pour se refaire une vie sans avoir un gosse dans les pattes. Oui, ce genre de scénario n'aurait en aucune façon étonné Izaya et il était logique.

Le petit continua de le fixer avec ses grands yeux, sans sembler le comprendre. Izaya ne s'embêta pas pour autant de cela et demanda :-Bon tu t'appelles comment toi ?- Le silence du garçon lui répondit. Izaya resta trois longues minutes à le fixer, accroupi en face de lui. Le petit garçon resta trois longues minutes à le fixer, de la même manière. L'informateur ne se formalisa pas plus que cela et se redressa. Il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour un gosse. Il le fixa encore. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le laisser là. Non. En aucune façon ce ne pouvait être une conscience ou quoique ce soit. Juste que cet enfant pouvait lui être utile. En quoi ? Il ne le savait encore.

-Tu vas rester là à te peler le cul longtemps ?-

Le silence du garçon lui répondit de nouveau. Izaya soupira en se passant la main sur son front. Navrant. Le gosse ne devait même pas parler le japonais (2) en fait. Bon. Il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Il détourna les talons en faisant un signe de main :-Crève bien sagement petit !-

Il passa l'angle de la rue en riant. Et le petit garçon emmitouflé dans son manteau rouge trop grand pour lui, regardait toujours dans sa direction...toujours.

Izaya s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin, les mains toujours dans les poches. Il leva son visage vers le ciel. De nouveaux nuages approchaient. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait arrêté. Un air grave avait remplacé son visage habituellement si moqueur et respirant l'ironie. C'était comme une sonnette d'alarme qui s'était enclenchée dans son esprit. Une alerte lui signifiant qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose de _très_ important. Il fronça faiblement les sourcils. C'est vrai le cri. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où il provenait ni pourquoi. Cet enfant ? Non, impossible. Il semblait muet et n'avait pas l'air apeuré… Il y avait un signal qui lui disait ''Non non ! c'est aaaautre chose d'important.'' Là. Il ne voyait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il resta de longues minutes à se triturer les méninges tandis que ses jambes, comme s'animant d'elles-mêmes le portaient jusqu'à son appartement. Non. Ce ne devait être qu'une impression. Rien ne lui échappait jamais. Pas à lui. Pas à l'informateur qu'il était. Mais ce cri ? Cet enfant ? Il ébouriffa de sa main ses cheveux noirs. Rah ! Il ne pensait pas que cet enfant lui retournerait autant le cerveau !

Izaya était à présent dans son bureau, il retira sa veste trempée qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'un canapé avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil tournant. Son regard passait au dehors. Dans la ville. Un rire dément s'échappa de sa gorge. Un rire qu'il ne pu arrêter. Subitement. Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Son coude se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil tandis que son menton allait reposer dans la paume de sa main, un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Oui, cet enfant l'avait vraiment retourné… Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans doute sa curiosité le dérangeait. Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu savoir comment ce gosse c'était retrouvé là, avec pour seuls compagnons, son manteau trop grand et la pluie.

Mais, c'était trop tard maintenant. Peut-être allait-il mourir de froid. De faim. De soif. Peut-être un pervers aux goûts juvéniles passerait par là et s'occuperait de lui comme il se doit. Peut-être qu'une personne charitable le recueillerait... Cette dernière chose était improbable. Impossible même.

Izaya se souviendrait bien vite qu'il ne faut jamais parler d'impossible. Surtout à Ikebukuro.

_A suivre_

**Le sous-entendu par rapport à Celty est à peeeeine visible…XD**

**J'allais écrire « français » , vu que la fanfiction est écrite en français…avant de me dire qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux de rester en mode « japonais » pour la bonne et simple raison que l'histoire se passe dans un quartier de Tokyo…**

**Note de l'auteur : Donc voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre petit message, un peu de critique constructive ne me ferait pas de mal… Ainsi que votre avis est toujours bon à prendre (que je sache un peu si cette histoire vaut la peine d'être continuée xD)**

**Alors, à bientôt tout le monde ! **


End file.
